Shocked
by love.to.read.smiles
Summary: This is just a fun thing i did in bed on my lap top. It is after COG. Clary goes out with Jace one arvo and is shocked to find out what Simon's idea of quiting the band is.


**Hey!**

**I am really sick and I have nothing to do – so I read.**

**This came into my mind and I couldn't get it out.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own the mortal instruments.**

Her head was resting in her hand as she read her book. It was so quiet in Luke's library and there were no distractions. Clary had gotten out a book that she hadn't read in awhile.

_Stories From Shakespeare. _When she opened it t had flipped right to her favorite story – Romeo and Juliet.She had been reading this story for about ten minutes now and she had already used up a box of tissues.

It's not that the story was really that sad (though she thought it was) but Clary could now relate in a weird way to Juliet's cries. Jace and her were practically forbidden to even think about each other in any other way apart from siblings, and that was her father's fault. They still snuck around though – never really giving up hope. Their happily ever after was better than Juliet's though. Jace had come back to life – which meant Clary didn't have to kill herself.

Clary sighed and turned pages. It only felt like days ago when that had happened, though it had been a year today.

She shut her book and placed it next to her so she could bring her knees under her and rest her head on them.

Next week was the Downer Ball. It was held in Alicante and Simon, Luke and herself were specifically meant to attend. It was a celebration between the Downworlders and Shadowhunters of when they joined. Since this was mostly Clary's doing she was to be making a speech. Luke was to speak for the wolves and Simon for the Vampires. Jace and the rest of the Lightwoods were coming and so was Clary's mother. Maia wanted to come with the rest of her pack as well. This was going to be one big event.

Clary got up to put her book away which happened to belong to the top shelf.

_Great. _

Instead of climbing the rolling ladder, Clary wanted to climb to shelves instead. She was becoming a better Shadowhunter everyday thanks to Jace and his secret training sessions with Clary.

When she had reached the top she placed the book in its place and climbed to sit on the top of the shelf. She loved high ground and this place seemed as high as she could get in this room.

"Clary?"

She froze. That was Jace's voice. He wasn't supposed to be here, he was supposed to be at the institute doing homework.

"Don't try and hide – Luke said you were in here"

She looked at the doorway and saw him enter gracefully. He caught eye of a pile of books that she had forgotten to put away. He picked them up and looked at the titles, and then he walked over to the shelves and put them away for her.

Clary braced herself to jump down but found that the shelf she was on wasn't as stable as she thought.

"Timber!"

She jumped off and pushed Jace out of the way of the falling book shelf. It came down with a crash and Clary couldn't stop laughing.

"Clary?!"

She laughed and looked up; there were books everywhere.

"Hi," She said breathlessly.

"Nice way to catch my attention. How do you plan on cleaning this up?"

She got up and dusted her self down.

"You seemed to b doing a pretty good job of that before I came down."

"Hilarious." Jace got up and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

Clary looked around and sighed.

"So…why are you here?"

Jace chuckled and picked up a book that was lying open at his feet.

"I finished my homework early, thanks to your concentration rune. I thought we could go out to Java Jones or something. You said so yourself that we don't go out enough but…I think you have a little cleaning up to do."

She rolled her eyes at him.

"I will do that later. How bout that date you were thinking about?"

He laughed quietly and they walked out of the room together.

……………

As she sat with Jace her phone rung.

"Hello?"

"You are in series trouble!"

"Is this about the library incident or the fact that I left without telling you?"

"BOTH!"

"Okay, then. I'm sorry. And…I'm sorry again."

"That doesn't even cover it!"

"What will?"

"We will talk when you get home."

"Bye"

It was too late – Luke had already hung up on her.

"I am so dead."

Clary looked up at Jace who was staring behind her. When she turned to look at what had caught his attention so badly she gasped.

"Is that…?"

Jace didn't say anything, he just nodded.

Alec was standing with Magnus. He was wearing skin-tight, silver glitter pants that matched his headband. He had on a blue glittery vest and loads of bling. His hair was done up and she thought she saw a tinge of make-up. Magnus was matching but looked a lot more comfortable.

"By the Angel," Jace said.

Clary was speechless because after Magnus had moved out of the way she saw that it wasn't only those two who were dressed up. Simon was standing at the doorway wearing exactly the same thing.

Alec saw us and waved. "Hey guys!"

Simon walked over to Clary with the others and hugged her.

Jace tried to cover his shock by taking a sip of his tea.

"This is my new band!"

Jace choked.

"What?!"

**Alrighty!**

**Hope that wasn't too bad for you.**

**I would love it if you reviewed and stuff. That would be amazing!**

**Thanks for even bothering to read this – I kinda made up the ending and stuff cause I was on a writers block. LoL**


End file.
